Sweet Love
by lost in silence x
Summary: A little bit of candy, whipped cream and lattes all lead up to one thing. Sweet Love, of course. Oneshot. Loliver.


_If twenty people in a factory make 43 shoes in (3) .5 / 2 hours, then how many shoes do they make in an eight hour day?_

'Well the number of shoes must be written as a fraction. No no. A decimal. No, the number of shoes has to be an integer! Ugh I don't know!'

Lily sighed and rests her head on her hands, and her hands on the desk, but only to be jostled up by the sound of the ding from the computer. She happily obliged, being she was bored, and read the instant message.

**Smokenokenguy: hey Lils! Meet me at the store in 10 minutes.**

**VanillaLilyxo: why? **

**Smokenokenguy: I have a surprise for you. Just be there.**

_Smokenokenguy has signed off_

Lily smiled to herself. Oliver was her best friend. Remembering how they met, her smile widened. It was in the summer. 4 years old Lily was sitting at the park when a ball hit her back. She turned around, and there was Oliver. Ever since they were inseparable. No, not in the "boy friend girl friend" way. In a buddy way. Secretly, Lily knew she liked him, more then a friend, but she always denied it.

After checking her reflection in the mirror, Lily grabbed her sweatshirt and was out the door.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Lily checked her watch. It's been 20 minutes since she received the I.M from Oliver. He was late. She sighed and got ready to leave when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned. It was Oliver.

"hey." He said.

"You're late."

"Sorry! I had to talk to Danielle." He said and Lily rolled her eyes. Danielle was his girlfriend. 'Typical' she thought.

"fine." Was all she said?

"Come on." Oliver grabbed her hand and the two walked into the store. They walked past the magazines, through the toys and got to the candy section.

"Here we are." Oliver said.

"I came here with you, just so you can get candy?" Lily asked, her eye brows raised.

"Yup. I'm Hungry!" Oliver said,

"Pig." She snorted.

"Hey! I am not a pig. And I also need to tell you something. About me and Danielle." He said.

Lily panicked. 'AI doesn't want to hear about how much there in love.' She thought. She scanned the isle for a distraction tool and reached for the skittles. She opened it.

"Hey what are you-"Oliver began, but he was cut off by Lily, who was now thronging skittles at him."

"What was that for?" Oliver asked.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Lily replied. "I don't know, its fun?" and she threw more.

"You are going to get it!" Oliver said, grabbing recess pieces. Lily shrieked and ran down the isle, and Oliver threw the candy at her. Lily opened a nag of licorice and threw at him. Oliver took a bottle of water, and opened it atop her head.

"You wouldn't!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yes I would."

"Ahh!" Lily struggled to shake from his grasp but he was too strong. They struggled, Oliver trying to pour the water, and Lily trying to get away, while laughing and balancing on the candy. Suddenly they stopped, realizing the position they were in.

Lily looked into his brown eyes, and down to his lips. The next she knew, his lips were atop hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Without thinking, she kissed back. It seemed like forever when…

"Hey! Excuse me. You have to clean this up. Do you think you can come on here, make a mess and don't clean it up?" an employee interrupted.

Another employee came.

"Oh ed, leave them alone. Don't you remember being young and in love?" he said

"I don't care if they are in love. They are cleaning this up." He said.

While to two argued, Lily turned to Oliver.

"What do we do?" she whispered.

"Run." He said.

"Huh?"

But Oliver was already grabbing her hand, interlacing there fingers and they war running, with "Ed" following them, and yelling.

Laughing, they ran out the door and down the street. Oliver pulled them into Starbucks.

Still panting, Lily sat down and Oliver ordered there drinks. As soon as Oliver left, Lily began panicking again. She did what she always did when she was stressed, took out her palm pilot and began typing furiously. She wrote little keywords such as. "Oliver." "Best friends" "we kissed" "he has girlfriend." Her hands kept hitting the keyboard faster and faster.

"Lily, are you ok?" Oliver was back. He handed her drink, with extra whipped cream.

"Yes…Well... No. we have to talk." She said.

"Oh, no." Oliver muttered.

"About the kiss." She went on.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Oliver-you're my best friend." Lily said.

"Yes."

"We kissed."

"Yes"

"You held my hand."

"Yes"

"You have a girlfriend. I always swore to myself I'd never be that girl that help cheat and-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." He said.

"What about Danielle?" Lily asked.

Oliver put her hand over his.

"That's what I needed to tell you. We broke up." He said,

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because of us, Lily. We both know we have feelings for each other. At least, I do anyway." He said.

"Well…I..." Lily began. She was now blushing.

"Left you speechless?" Oliver teased. Lily flicked some whip cream at him.

"No! You should have told before I flipped out." She said.

Oliver flicked some whipped cream at her. "You shouldn't have flipped out."

Lily threw more at him. "I wouldn't have to if you didn't kiss me."

Oliver threw more. "You shouldn't have kissed me back."

They were now in a full on whipped cream fight. Lily stood up, trying to get away, but Oliver's grasp was to strong. And again, they found themselves in the same position.

"Oliver…." Lily said, trying to wiggle away. But Oliver didn't let her.

"You have to kiss me first."

"Oliver! No" she laughed, thinking it was joke, but by the looks of his face, she knew it wasn't in an instant.

"Oliver…" she said once more. But it was too late. There lips were already crashing into each other. And lily didn't protest. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her tiny frame in his arms. This time, no one interrupted. Lily felt right. Like she was in a place she knew she belonged. For a long time, she never felt that feeling. And she loved it.

**The End.**

**Hope you liked it. Wasn't that good, but I saw it in my Math notebook, and decided to post it. yes, I do write fan fics in school, thank you very much. **


End file.
